lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Queen's Ball
Special map for the Snow Ball event. There are 5 stages that each require 4 to complete. Complete these stages to collect Snowflakes (You will get a Snowflake for every 5,000 points you score). You are given 5 free attempts daily and can reset them for 30 . Failing a stage will only consume your stamina and will not deduct an attempt. 1 - Ball Invitation *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Journalist-Blue Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Nikki:' Hehee... Hehehee... *'Bobo:' Nikki, what are you giggling about? *'Nikki:' Sylver wrote me a letter here, inviting me to the Snow Queen's Ball in the Pigeon Forest. *'Momo:' Snow Queen's Ball? What's that? Sounds like it'll be cold. *'Nikki:' Sylver says in the letter that the elves host a grand dancing party every year, and there will be many beautiful elf ladies and clothing. *'Momo:' Elf ladies? I want to go I want to go! Let's go! Meow. *'Bobo:' Some fat cat drools whenever he hears about pretty ladies... *'Nikki:' Let's rest and head out tomorrow. First change into loose-bodied, comfortable pajamas and rest! 2 - Ball Opening *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Television Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Bobo:' Wow... the Pigeon Forest is really beautiful after it snows... Nikki Nikki, let us play with the snow!! *'Nikki:' Alright, but, we should change into something thick and warm, or we would catch a cold. *'Momo:' Atishoo! So cold! My paws are freezing! *'Bobo:' A fat meatball can actually feel cold? *'Momo:' You don’t walk with paws so of course you won’t feel cold!! *'Nikki:' Momo, I’ll hold you. *'Momo:' Heehee, Nikki is the best. Dress up in your soft mori-girl suit and you’ll feel more comfortable *'Bobo:' You’re so fussy! 3 - Queen's Garden *Style: *Drops: Ice Warrior Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Nikki:' Ah, we’ve finally arrived. Sylver said that she would come pick us up, let’s wait a bit. *'Bobo:' I see it! Sylver, we are here! *'Sylver:' Nikki, Momo, Bobo! I’ve come to pick you up, so happy you guys are here! *'Bobo:' Sylver, what is this Snow Prom? *'Sylver:' For every season in Pigeon Forest, there is a unique Season Spirit. At the start of every season, there will be a new corresponding spirit that will wake up from its slumber. The Snow Prom is the first dancing ball held by the elves after the Snow Queen awakes... *'Momo:' Just hearing this makes me feel cold. Nikki, quick, wear a quintessential spring look outfit, so I can feel warmer by looking at it. *'Nikki:' Ha ha, okay. Bobo, let’s both change into a new outfit. 4 - Step onto the Stage *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Homely Slippers-White Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Sylver:' Woohoo! Here we are. This is the place where we will throw the Snow Prom today -- the Icy Realm. Isn’t it beautiful? Besides the elves themselves, very few people have ever come here. *'Nikki:' Wow... it’s really beautiful here. Everything feels as clear as a crystal. *'Momo:' It’s just shiny stuff. Grilled fish looks way better! *'Bobo:' Your brain is filled with grilled fish and that’s why you’re a fat meatball now. *'Momo:' Hey! I’m not ALWAYS thinking about grilled fish! *'Bobo:' Oh really? Anything else then? Nikki Nikki, since it’s so beautiful here, let’s change into something with fairy tale style and look around, pretty please? *'Nikki:' Haha, sure. I want to enjoy the scenery here as well! 5 - Ball Princess *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Black Stripe Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Sylver:' Nikki and Bobo, the prom is starting. Let’s head there. The Snow Queen is about to make her entrance. *'Nikki:' Ah, I’m so excited! The prom today will be really fun. *'Sylver:' Yeah! Every year, the one who performs the best during the prom will be granted the title 'The Dancing Princess' by the Queen. I wonder who it will be this year. *'Momo:' It’ll definitely be Nikki! *'Bobo:' Since we are of the same opinion, I’ll not complain about you stealing my line this time round. *'Sylver:' You two are really close friends! Now change your costumes. Beautiful and traditional Pigeon Kingdom dress is good. Wearing this at a prom is always the right choice! *'Nikki:' Ah, of course, I will try my best! Reference Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Snow Ball